Minecraft UHC
Unique Plug-Ins Thirst= Started being used at season 2, each player gets a water bottle at the start, thirst will go down faster in the desert and WAY much faster in the Nether. Starting from season 3 water must be boiled unless if you want to get negative effects from dirty water, it is very frustrating to watch and play. When the thirst bar is low, you will get mining fatigue, then slowness, nausea and finally blindness making thirst a very important asset of the game. Heads= Instead of just being dropped when killing a player, it will spawn on a nether brick fence, if they don't they will only give 2 hearts when eaten, when this happens they have to tell Noah. Gravity Blocks= When explosions happen blocks will fly. Winner Zombie Heads= Zombies have a chance to wear heads of the player that won last UHC season, though is believed to only be in the second season. Border= Implemented in season 4. The world starts being a 2500x2500 world but each episode it shrinks more and more. In season 4 the players had to rush the last battle due to the world shrinking to 452 blocks; if they hadn't fight in episode 8, by episode 9 the border would have shrunk to 0 blocks killing everyone in the process. When you are within the equivalent area in which the border will shrink next episode, your chat will be spammed and you'll get both a fire effect surrounding you and an annoying sound until you leave the area. Each episode the range of the border will decrease, going from 2500 blocks in the first episode to around 500 blocks on the last episode of season 4. Season 1 Woofless won, and being the first ever winner his face appeared on 25% of all zombie spawns in season 2. The season was hosted by NoahCraftFTW and consisted of 28 players teamed in pairs, making them 14 teams: SpanishSap (CraftyGarrett & HwnT) Merome (JeromeASF & TheBajanCanadian) Hot'n'Spicy (MrWoofless & TheNoochM) CampingCrafters (NoahCraftFTW & TheCampingRusher) Yogurt (DrPlaystation & SteelxSaint) Aviator (Palmerater & AviatorGaming) FinestStars (Vikkstar123HD & MCFinest_Max) FamousPockets (FamousFilms & PocketIsland) BritishDucks (gizzy14gazza & ItsCib) TeamBritish (PerpetualJordan & AshleyMarieeGaming) AcidicMania (AcidicBlitzz & LegendxTaz) TBD (Iamtheattack & DavidBrownTV) YoshiGasm (Burtgasm/TheBurtDude & YoshiToMario) Epiphany/Camerica (Iam2slick4u & vsnipes) The order of eliminations where... (E= team eliminated) (T=Team kill) Team ------------------ Player ------------------- Death By SpanishSap CraftyGarrett Shot by a Skeleton SpanishSap HwnT Slain by a Zombie (SpanishSap Eliminated) FamousPockets PocketIsland Blown up by a Creeper Merome ASFJerome Starved to death YoshiGasm TheBurtDude or Burtgasm Shot by a Seleton Merome TheBajanCanadian Fall from a High Place (Merome Eliminated) CampingCrafter TheCampingRusher Killed by a Monster (He didn't upload) AcidicMania LegendxTaz Blown up by a Creeper TeamBritish AshleyMariee Slain by PerpeutalJordan (Accident) AcidicMania AcidicBlitzz Slain by palmerator (AcidicMania Eliminated) TeamBritish PerpetualJordan Tried to swim in lava (TeamBritish Eliminated) Aviator AviatorGaming Slain by NoahCraftFTW Aviator palmerator Slain by NoahCraftFTW (Aviator Eliminated) FamousPockets TheFamousFilms Shot by a Skeleton (FamousPockets Elimi...) Yogurt Dr.Playstation Slain by MCFinest_Max FinestStars MCFinest_Max Slain by SteelxSaint Yogurt SteelxSaint Slain by Vikkstar123 (Yogurt Eliminated) TBD Iamtheattack Slain by Vikkstar123 TBD DavidBrownTV Slain by Vikkstar123 (TBD Eliminated) Hotn'Spicy NoochM Slain by iam2slick4u Epiphany iam2slick4u Slain by Woofless Epiphany vpsnipes Slain by Woofless (Epiphany Eliminated) CampingCrafters NoahCraftFTW Shot by a Skeleton (CampingCrafters Eli...) BritishDucks gizzy14gazza Slain by Vikkstar123 BritshDucks ItsCib Slain by Vikkstar123 (BritishDucks Elimina...) FinestStars Vikkstar123 Shot by Woofless (FinestStars Eliminated) Winners : ¡Team Hotn'Spicy! Season 2 This season was teams of four, with the exception of kricken and SteelxSaint, which was a team of two. Thirst was implemented this season, which meant you had to carry at least one water bottle at all times and a way to refill it when needed, though many players got the strategy of carrying multiple bottles in case of emergency. Also, thirst depletes faster in the desert, it being realistically warmer. Branching off from last seasons victors, HotnSpicyv2 gained two new members: Vikkstar123 and TBNRfrags, eventually leading to them winning. Since Woofless had won last season, his minecraft skin's face was replaced with 25% of zombies this season. The most kills this season was a count of 2, which was held by Woofless (killed FamousFilms and davidbrowntv), BajanCanadian (killed AcidicBlitzz and Acidic_Saiyan), TBNRfrags (killed PocketIsland and ChildDolphin), and HughMurrell (accidentally team-killed ItsCib and gizzy14gazza). So far (as of Season 5) this season is the only season to have all members of a team alive at the end, and to have nobody die in the first episode. Elimination (in order) vpsnipes DrPlaystationNation Palmerater PerpetualJordan TheCampingRusher Acidic_Saiyan AcidicBlitzz LegendxTaz 6BroMedia ItsCib AviatorGaming AshleyMariee Kricken BajanCanadian JeromASF gizzy14gazza HughMurrell CraftyGarrett NoahCraftFTW SteelxSaint PointRider DavidBrownTV Im2slick4u PocketIsland ChildDolphin TheFamousFilms NoochM (WINNER) Vikkstar123 (WINNER) TBNRfrags (WINNER) Woofless (WINNER) Season 3 This season was teams of two. It still had the thirst aspect of the game, but now you had to cook it or else you had a chance of getting poisoned thirst, making your thirst deplete faster. As always, the thirst couldn't kill you, but could drive you to a state where you wouldn't be able to defend yourself if anything were to happen. PeteZahHutt (first timer in this UHC group) won the event. He lost his teammate NoochM in the first episode due to a creeper explosion. On his way, he killed the team of NoahcraftFTW and PocketIsland. The final battle was against Woofless who had a disadvantage due to him coincidentally being struck by lightning (yes, a natural Minecraft lightning) taking away almost 2 hearts from his health. Pete managed to shoot Woofless twice and kill him ending his win streak and becoming the new champ, while Woofless hadn't done any damage to Pete. A notable moment was the first death of the game. Before even PVP was enabled, JeromeASF killed AshleyMarieeGamming with a bucket of lava, as well as her partner: Im2slick4u, making this forbidden for the next season. After eliminating a team before episode 2, Jerome was then trying to make it back to his partner, BajanCanadian (#Merome), but apparently stumbled upon kricken, who was underground. She tried to ward off Jerome in the chat (though Jerome had no idea where she was) just as Jerome was killed by a monster. This lead to her feeling guilt, and Mitch being left alone. Mitch, being on low health, gave up mining and started looking around for people to slay. He had gathered leather armor and dyed it pink, and managed to make a skybase in the middle of a plains biome. PeteZahHutt had stumbled upon this, and Mitch had given him a pumpkin to where, as a sort of joke; them being co-owners of the Nexus server. Pete then hid away during the night, when Mitch was killed by Noah and Pocket. Pete than killed them both. JeromeASF is not known for being a 'serious' UHC player. NoochM had died a literal second before Jerome, and after Pete saying "Wow. You died before Jerome if that makes you feel any better..." NoochM said that it wasn't all that bad that he died, considering that he had to go eat dinner at the moment. Pete: "well, you didn't have to say it out loud...", being a little heartbroken that his partner died so early. Elimination (In order) Season 4 This season was teams of three. The thirst bar was taken out, but a new change was the World Border would be shrinking every new episode or every time someone was killed. This lead to few people figuring out that it was not just a fight against other participants, but a fight against the border because TurqMelon had never coded it to stop at a certain point. There were a total of 27 players this season. The ending winner was Team Nexus, which consisted of TurqMelon, PeteZahHutt, and BajanCanadian. This was Turq's first UHC, which he was the last person standing after killing Vikkstar123 and Woofless in the last episode. In the end, the final fight was a 2v2v1 (Woofless and Vikk vs Turq and Pete vs AcidicBlitzz), Noochm being slain by an Enderman, BajanCanadian being slain by a Zombie (he had claimed that Turq had hit the zombie into him in which he had died), NoahCraftFTW being slain by im2slick4u, and LegendxTaz bathed in his own lava). This was the first season that NoochM did not win in any way, though his team had come second, which was HotnSpicyV4 (NoochM, Woofless, and Vikkstar123hd), NoochM (Mat) had never actually lived to fight in the last episode except for season 2. A glitch in the game was the TBoner team; ChocoTheChocobo and TBNRKenworth were placed on the team called TBoners, while TBNRfrags was on a team called TBoner, though they still played as a team of 3. But when Choco and Kenny had been eliminated, it said team TBoners was eliminated, though Preston was still in the game. Season 5 This season was teams of 2. There were a total of 28 players, making 14 teams. The border shrinking aspect was kept this season, but coded so that it would stop at a certain point. The winner of this season was Acidic Mania, which consisted of AcidicBlitzz and LegendxTaz, though AcidicBlitzz had died before the last episode. The winning kill was Taz killing SteelxSaint, who had just killed DrPlaystationNation. This lead to Taz killing SteelxSaint quite easily. The person with the most kills this season was PerpetualJordan, who's partner, Bashur, had been blown up by a Creeper within the first 5 minutes of the first episode. From then on, Jordan had managed to kill PrivateFearless, CreeperFarts, OhTekkers, ChocoTheChocobo, AcidicBlitzz, and CrokkedReign. He had eliminated 3 teams in this rampage, but Taz had killed him just after Jordan killed Blitzz. Jordan is now tied with Woofless with the most kills in the series with 6 kills in total, but he got all his kills in 1 season, while Woofless had taken 4 seasons to gain 6 kills. Jordan also broke the record of most kills in one season, which had been held by Vikkstar123 with 5 kills in season 1. To many's surprise, HotnSpicyv5 (Woofless and Vikkstar123) was taken out early in this season by TBNR (TBNRfrags and TBNRKenworth). Preston had managed to sneakily fall onto Woofless and killed him, and though Kenny had killed Vikk, Vikk had placed down a lava bucket just before he died, which ended up killing Kenny. This was the first season where Vikkstar had lived longer than Woofless, even if it was by mere seconds. This excludes season 2, where HotnSpicyv2 had all of it's members alive at the end. PeteZahHutt teamed with his girlfriend pwincessly (Kara), their team name being Branara, the ship name between the two. Pete was originally supposed to team with NoochM once again this season, to make up for Nooch's early death in season 3, but he couldn't make it. Once HotnSpicyv5 was eliminated, it took tons of stress off of Pete's shoulders, considering he had always been in a battle with Woofless at the end. But while digging into a hill at dusk, Branara was ambushed by AcidicMania (Taz and Blitzz), who killed them both. This guaranteed a new winner this season. PrivateFearless and TheCreeperFarts (FearlessFarts) had found the Ender Dragon stronghold, but were killed by Perpetual Jordan. Afterwards, since Jordan does not play a lot of survival related games, he did not know it was the stronghold and passed it up. Team BRANSON (MinecraftUniverse and Logdotzip) had taken early damage, which lead to Jason being killed by a monster in episode 4. Tyler then kept surviving, but due to border shrinking, he had suffocated in a wall. Since Tyler died early episode 9, he had added it to his episode 8 so he wouldn't need to upload another episode for no reason. But uploading extra footage on UHC (more than 20 min) is forbidden. Including Logdotzip, the border killed 4 players and eliminated a team (Logdotzip, HyperDarkness, TurqMelon, and FamousFilms) His season was one of the most intense Merome wins Jerome and Mtitch jerome kills 2 from the bege Category:Woofless wins Category:Season 4